Missions, Beaches, and Carnivals
by A Shattered Past
Summary: "It'll be a summer to remember." Blackstar/Patty possible Kid/Maka Liz/Soul and Tsubaki/Mifune. If dont like the other pairings plz still read, they're only minor. That's what i do!
1. And so it all began

Mira: OHKKKK! So this is my first Soul Eater fanfic. I am absolutely IN LOVE with BlackStar/Patty and I've been reading a lot of fics about them c: so here goes nothing!

Missions, Beaches and Carnivals

Chapter 1, And so it All Began

* * *

(Blackstar's POV)

It was probably the most boring day at Shibusen in a long time, but it was about 1 month until summer break when I could be the brightest star where ever I want to be!

All the sudden I feel a rock hit the left side of my head where I Soul was sitting, I don't think he threw it because, well it was Soul, and that's not his idea of 'being cool'. I face forward and my pencil is gone, just before the bell rang, I saw Patty who was wagging it around in front of my face with a playful look on hers. When the bell rang she ran.

"PATTY GIVE ME BACK MY PENCIL!" I yelled as she turned to stick her tongue out at me and started running away again.  
"DAMMIT PATTY!" I yelled as she was out if sight now.

~about an hour later~

I wanted my pencil back, it was the only one I had, so I decided to go to Kid's house to get my pencil back. I knocked, jogging in place in case Patty wasn't there.

"Blackst-" Kid started  
"Is Patty here?" I ask  
"Yes but she-" Kid started again but ended up being cut off again as I ran upstairs, opening the door I heard Patty singing _'If You're Happy and You Know_ it' from, soon regretting not only opening the door but, not listening to Kid when he was trying to talk.

So there was Patty, in the steamy bathroom, standing there, naked, in front of me. I had an extreme nosebleed and fell over.

"Blackstar! Are you ok?" She says not even bothering to put a towel around her naked boobs, which are now hanging in my face basically suffocating me, causing my nose to bleed continuously. Until Kid walked in with his eyes shut.

"I tried to tell you. Oh and Patty, put on a towel so he doesn't pass out from blood loss, and please give him back his pencil." He said, eyes still closed then turning to walk away. She did as told and helped me up.

"Are you sure your ok Blackstar, a lot of blood came out of your nose." She said as if that whole thing wasn't awkward.

"I'm fine but I'll never see the song _If You're Happy and You Know it_ the same way again." I said as she started to crack up. I smiled at her with my big Blackstar smile. She smiled back at me, it wasn't really a smile though, it was more of a grin but, all the sudden I felt a weird feeling in my stomach, and my face started to feel hot. I thought it through for like 7 seconds and realized that  
A. I was getting sick  
Or  
B. I was starting to like Patty as more than a friend.

But I'm too big of a star to fall in love, right? But I was WAY too big of a star to get sick. I think I'm getting sick though, I mean Patty? She's like my best friend that's a girl.

I went to go home and Patty said she wanted to go with me so I figured she could go with me. I felt... excited I guess is the word, when she asked if she could go. I have no clue why though.

"So, Blackstar," she said looking up at the sky. "What are you gonna do over the summer?"

"I don't know, probably do fun stuff with you and the rest of the group. Spread my starness around places other than Shibusen!" I said striking a pose. And she started having a laughing fit. Now my cheeks were really burning, I think I am coming down with something.

"We should really do something together; we could get ice cream, Oh! And see a movie, and then we can eat ramen or Odon noodles, ooooh or curry, like the Indian kind or the Japanese kind... I don't really think I matters, but"

"Patty."

"I'm not sure we should pig out I mean, I LOVE eating but then it's more fun when you're,"

"PA-TTY."

"Alone, I mean then it won't be as weird because then other people can't look at you all weird and be like..."

"PATTY!" I yell as she finally stopped talking.

"Huh?" She said with that smile/grin.

"We should!"

"YEAH!" she shouted "but what movie should we see?"

"A funny one!" I yelled out

"YES! OH, OH I KNOW! THERE'S THIS MOVIE CALLED THE _OTHER GUYS_! IT LOOKS FRIKKEN HILARIOUS!" she says "We should see a scary one too! Ooh um, what's it called? OH! _The Women in Black!"_ She says as I look at her, I didn't think she liked scary movies.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" I say "When should we do it?"

"The first day we of summer!" she says energetically. Before we knew it we're at my house.

"Hey Patty, can I have my pencil back?"

"Well, you have to chase me for it!" She said like enough stuff hasn't happened today. Then she starts running. I chase her around for a while until I tackle her gently onto the grass, pinning her down, the pencil already flown out of her hand. Our eyes were locked on each others; she started blushing like crazy probably due to how close our faces were.

For some reason I felt sick again, I also leaned in towards her, she lifted her head towards me until our noses were touching; she closed her eyes slightly like she was half awake. Were we just caught in the moment? Again, Patty is like my sister, I swear I'm probably just dreaming. Our lips were extremely close, I really think we're about to...

"Blackstar? Is that you out there?" Tsubaki. We snapped out of that... trance we were in.

"Um, a- here's your pencil," she said quite flustered.

"Thanks..."

"Uh, I gotta go, Liz us probably worried! Bye!" She said quickly,

"Oh yeah, bye!"

~in Blackstar's house~

"Tsubaki, I think I'm getting sick."

"Oh dear."

* * *

Mira: that was fun to write c: idk if it is short or not bc I'm writing this on my phone so I apologize :|


	2. She Saved Me

Mira: I looked at my story traffic and this is like the most popular story I've written so knowing that, I'm gonna try to update as much as possible =)(= (45 HITS AND 41 VISITORS? JESUS I LOVE MY READERS! plz review you guys c:) Oh and sorry none of the other pairings havent come across yet, IM NOT TROLLING I SWEAR!

* * *

(I forgot the) Disclaimer: … **FAN** **FICTION.**I rest my case.

Missions, Beaches, and Carnivals

Chapter 2, She saved me

After that night a lot had happened, we went through team resonance, went inside that magnetic field, but Patty has never once left my mind. Except for once. Before Team Resonance training that thing inside of Tsubaki said something to me about the path of the demon. I've gotten more violent. And its not good.

Me and Tsubaki took a new mission in a village to collect a Kishin egg soul. We are almost there now. I really hope this isn't a village that was tortured by my clan. If someone goes off on me, I might just snap.

~a while later~

"TSUBAKI, ENCHANTED SWORD MODE!" I yelled. She changed form and I swung her and I never missed once

"Tsubaki, Puppet Shadow!"

"Right!" we finished him off and his soul appeared, a Kishin egg. It made me angry for some reason. Could it be about what that thing said to me about the path of the demon? It couldn't be.

"GET OUT OF HERE! WE DONT WANT THE STAR CLAN IN OUR VILLAGE!" a man yelled throwing a rock at me. I turned, enraged, and looked at him as he pointed an arrow at me.

Tsubaki had just changed back to her human form "Blackstar don't." She said to me. I turned around coming to my senses until he shot an arrow almost hitting me.

"That's it i'll kill you!" I yelled

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki tried to stop me. I ran at him as thinking about the Blackstar Big Wave, deciding to execute it on this man.

"BLACKSTAR B-"

"Don't..." I hear from a voice that wasn't Tsubaki, but it belonged to a blonde girl that clung to me from the back restraining me from hitting the man. Patty. It was Patty. I felt tears on my bear shoulder.  
"Please, don't hit the man." She said as she pulled herself closer to me.

Was I making het cry? All the sudden I felt disgusted, but for the first time, I was disgusted with myself. I turned from her grasp and hugged her into my chest.

"Im sorry, Patty. I'm sorry." I said to her as she squeezed me tighter and mumbled something along the lines of 'it's okay'. She looked up at me and I wiped tears from her eyes.

"Promise you won't lose it like that again?" She said/asked

"I promise." I said to her. She hugged me again.

"Good." She said as she let me go again

~walking back to Shibusen~

"Hey Patty,"

"Yeah?"

"How did you, Kid, and Liz find me and Tsubaki?"

"Oh we had a mission in the next town over, we heard you fighting before, well, you know, what happened."

"Oh," I said flashing back to the tears in my in her eyes, it made me feel bad.

"I thought you were gonna do something you were gonna regret, I was scared Lord Death would be mad." She said while her expression got somewhat sad.

We were at Shibusen before we knew it. "Come on let's go tell death we did our missions!" She said pulling my hand.

I just realized it, She Saved Me.

* * *

Mira: yay I finally finished this, I still can't tell if its long enough cause i wrote this in 7th period study hall (cause I'm dumb, well I sleep instead of homework, hehe.) I LOVE reviews and I love ALL my readers c: oh and check out my fictionpress!


	3. The Summer Hits

Mira: holy shit you guys! I have like 80 something hits and 50 something visitors c: and I finally got some reviews!

**RagDollStiTch**: haha IKR!

**yunadance6**: Thanks for reading anyway! I know I do that with other stories c:

**julycancercrab**: Thank you soooo much! Your review means a lot!

* * *

Missions, Beaches, and Carnivals

Chapter 3, The Summer Hits, The Ice Cream comes, The Movie screams

*RING*

The bell went off, it was the last day of school. "YAHOO!" I yelled.

"Have a good summer kids!" Miss Marie smiled and waved as we push our way out of the door.

I turned around to Patty who was grabbing the back of my shirt so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd of people rushing out of the class room. It was finally June 21st, the last day of school and the first day of summer, the day of me and Patty's first 'date'.

"Hey Blackstar, come around 3, k?" She said

"Sure, I'll see you then."

"Bye!" She said

"What was that Blackstar? Are you dating Patty? My little sister?" Obviously coming from Liz.

"No! It's not like that!" I yelped

"Hey everybody, the Great Blackstar is going out with my sister Patty!" She yelled, nobody heard though.

"Shut up Elizabeth!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then shut up!" I yelled she gave me a look that said 'fine' at first I but the switched to a kind of overprotective older sister look.

~about an hour later~

I got to kids house at 3:05 and Patty walked out, her hair grew a bit longer, a little bit shorter than her sisters.  
"Yo Patty! You ready to go?"

"Yeah!" She yelled back running up to me. "Let's go to the movies first." She said looking up at me, she's so dang short.

"What do you wanna see first the scary movie or the funny one?" I ask

"Scary! Scary! Scary!"

"Okay! 2 adults for The Woman in Black!" I said to the lady

~after the 2 movies were over~

Surprisingly, Patty gets scarred easily and was clinging to my arm the whole time for the first movie. We were both dying of laughter while watching Other Guys, both of us were trying not to pee ourselves during the explosion scene.

"ICE CREAM TIME!" she yelled when we walked outside.

"YEAH!" I shouted as she giggled. We walked about a block to this ice cream place called the Blue Dragon and got some ice cream.

I got blueberry and she got strawberry. She started laughing for some unknown reason, soon she giggled out 'it matches your hair' and I stared at it.

"Wannabe me ice cream cone! I guess everyone wants to make them self look like a god!" I said striking poses, while Patty was on the ground dying from lack of oxygen because of laughing.

We walked until we stopped at a park when we finished our ice cream. She sat down on a swing and started slightly rocking back and forth, she took a deep breath.

"What are we gonna do after graduating? Or one of us becomes an actual death scythe?" She said, obviously meaning if Soul, Tsubaki, and/or she and Liz became a death scythe. "There are so many new couples now to, I wonder if they'll last. Like Kim and Ox surprisingly, and sis totally likes Soul... Kid and Maka are gonna get together any say now too."

"Tsubaki's has it pretty bad for the new teacher, Mifune." I find myself saying.

"Even us, were kinda, on a date right now too. Seems like everyone is finding someone." She says finishing her cone.

"Yeah," I say, getting that feeling as if im sick, but I know im not.

"We should do this more!" She says. "It's really fun!"

* * *

Mira: yaay! Im soooo happy! Lol I finished (the chapter)!


	4. Beach Time

Mira: Please don't yell at me for updating so late…. gomen. I had a major case of writers block… it was realllllyyyyy bad… so yeah. If you guys would be little angels and check out this story for me and review it, I would love you forever! And I would try to get an update in once a week, anyway here's the story (( www. fictionpress s/3111516/1/White-Room )) just take out the spaces (: I'd really appreciate if you checked it out for me! It has some foul language and its rated T, its general/drama, nit really a cheesy romance like it sounds like. I'll just tell you a little bit about it; Marc Seaver gets disowned by his father and moves into a home for disowned teens, he gets out into a flat with Reila McGuiness and there is a plain white room which grows to be colorful as their relationship grows.

Missions, Beaches, and Carnivals

Chapter 4, Beach day!

* * *

(Third person POV)

"What should we do today?" Maka asked the gang.

"We should go to the beach!" Patty screamed, "I loooooove the beach!"

"Yeah, we should, it's getting hot anyway." Liz said

"I'd sure love to see some girls in bikinis, heehee." Soul whispered to Kid. **THWACK. **"Oww, Maka what was that for?"

"You are such a pervert Soul, I think you know why you got Maka-chopped!" Maka replied back to him, blushing quite a bit.

"Its not like I would want to look at her anyway, I'd rather look at Liz-OWW!" Soul started to whisper to BlackStar, until he was Maka-chopped again, this time, Liz was the one blushing.

* * *

(BlackStar's POV)

Me and Tsubaki left the house around 6:25, when i got back from my daily morning workouts. We were the first to get to our meeting place, the park at 6:27. Maka and Soul were next and then Liz and Patty. Kid wasn't with them, oh well they get more of my Starness.

"Hey, Liz, Patty." Tsubaki said.

"Where is Kid?" Maka asked, she looked upset, I must be imagining it, I mean she is in my presence.

"Lord Death sent him on a mission to check something out, it sounded really serious."

"And dangerous!" Patty added to Liz's explanation. My cheeks feel hot, i wonder why...

"Dangerous!? Uh- I-I uh- I mean it's to bad he can't make it."

"Oh shut up Maka, you totally dig him." Soul interjected.

"I-I, I do not!" she stuttered back to him. I started laughing along with Patty, and Liz.

"MAKA'S GOT A CRUSHHHHHHHH! MAKA'S GOT A CRUSH!" I yelled, Soul was totally right, she had a thing for Kid.

"Bl- BlackStar, stop it, that's mean!" Tsubaki always lectures me... i'm not being mean.

"SHUT UP!" Maka yelled as Soul joined in, Liz was giggling and Patty was laughing really hard. My stomach feels weird, again.

"We should go to the beach now." Liz said after she finished laughing.

* * *

We got to the beach at 6:40, before all the good spots were taken. As soon as she put her stuff down Patty ran straight for the water, she still had her shirt on.

"Patty! take your shirt off first." Liz yelled at Patty, already in the water. I ran straight after her, so did Soul.

"YAHOOHOO!" I yelled when I was in the wet sand, Soul right behind me. Liz was walking towards the ocean behind us, while Maka and Tsubaki were sitting under the umbrella that Tsubaki brought with us.

Something grabbed my ankles and pulled me under the water, I held my breathe before i went under and looked at who did this. Patty. We got back towards the surface and I splashed her using my hand, she splashed back using her arm, i used both of my arms and splashed her with a giant wave. We just kept splashing each other back and forth, stopping when big waves would come. I stayed under one of the waves and swam towards her. I grabbed her ankles and gave her time to catch her breath before i pulled her down.

Once she was under with me, she smiled, a current came by and pushed her away a bit. I grabbed her upper arms and pulled her back. Only this time, she was about 2 inches away from me. We stared at each other and i think we are getting closer. My stomach is doing back-flips all over the place right now, what the heck is wrong with me?

We were so close together right now, we were almost...

She blinked a couple times and pointed up. She was running out of breath. I stayed under while longer before i followed her back up. That was the second time this has happened to me, that strange feeling when i was that close to her.

"Where are Soul and Liz?" I heard Patty stay, snapping out of my own thoughts. I looked around, they weren't anywhere. I looked underwater, and came back up about 2 seconds later.

"Uh, I think I found them..." I pointed underwater and we went down again, the same thing I saw last time was still happening. Liz and Soul. Underwater. Making out.

We went back up together.

"Ew, Liz is so gross!" Patty yelled, Liz and Soul resurfacing a few seconds later. Panting. Ew.

* * *

Mira: ... sorry for you guys who don't like liz/soul. I really am just writing whatever is coming to mind. Anyway, PLEASE, Please, pleaseee check out that story I linked up top! Review, favorite it! Thanks for reading! *INBOX ME IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!*


End file.
